The Powerpuff Girls Movie
(After the Channel Awesome logo and the opening, we see NC in his room) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. The Powerpuff Girls. (Footage of the original ''Powerpuff Girls show is shown, as well as its original pilot)'' NC (vo): While I can't say I grew up with the show...I think I was entering college at the time...I can say I'm quite familiar with it, because...well, it was everywhere. My first introduction to it was a Space Ghost cartoon showing pilots for their then-new channel, Cartoon Network. While it looked a little different than it does now, it was still unlike anything I've ever seen. It was like a mix between Ren & Stimpy and anime. It was uniquely bizarre and adequately funny. NC: The popularity grew so much that Warner Bros. eventually gave them their own Powerpuff Girl movie...The Powerpuff Girls Movie. (The title of the movie is shown, before showing several clips) NC (vo): Being the first theatrical release from Cartoon Network, this superhero beat-em-up got an astounding okay response from critics (The film's Rotten Tomatoes score is shown to be 63%), and received an amazingly adequate box office. (The film's box office results are shown to be $16.4 million USD) ''And the response from viewers was a phenomenal... '''NC:' ...cool. NC (vo): Yeah, nobody really talks about this movie too much, and on some level, I can see why. It kind of just shows up, does its job, and then leaves your consciousness, kind of like Phish. (Guns are immediately pointed at NC, who braces himself bravely) NC: COME AT ME! NC (vo): But is there more to analyze about this movie? Is there something to recognize beyond just distracting you for an hour-and-a-half? Let's hope not, or else the Madea movies will have nothing to survive on. So slap on your white socks and act like having no fingers or toes is part of being a kindergartner... NC: ...I'm glad...somebody else had that childhood. This is The Powerpuff Girls Movie! (The Warner Bros. logo is shown in the 4:3 resolution) NC (vo): '''Ah, back when Warner Bros. thought pan and scan would be the future. '''NC: ''(as left and right sides of the screen are cropped off to 4:3)'' I miss you, eye sores. (We are shown the city of Townsville being overrun with various crimes, before we cut to a supermarket where Professor Utonium is at) NC (vo): 'In the city of Townsville, crime is on the rise, as well as narrators talking about how crime is on the rise. '''Narrator (Tom Kenny): '''For there is a man who looks back to a sweeter time. Everything was... ''(A girl at the cash register is shown being robbed at gunpoint by Fuzzy Lumpkins) ''...nice. '''NC: '''When women's eyes weren't black and white cookies. ''(An image of a black and white cookie is shown next to the cash girl) ''THE WORLD HAS CHANGED! '''NC (vo): '''This man, the narrator simply calls the Professor... '''NC: '''Tell me there's a fan theory connecting these two. ''(The pictures of the Professor from ''Gilligan's Island and Professor Utonium are shown)'' (The Professor comes home to make a new formula to create the perfect little girl) 'NC (vo): '...goes home to conduct an experiment while his lab monkey starts wreaking havoc. (Jojo, the lab monkey, goes berserk and starts wrecking things around the lab) 'NC: '''Hey, it's how some fans react to the new ''Powerpuff Girls cartoon. (The poster for the 2016 ''Powerpuff Girls show is shown)'' (Jojo punches a clock, as we see an opening credit saying, "Animation Direction by Genndy Tartakovsky") '''NC: ''(sarcastically scoffs) With a weird name like that, he won't go anywhere. ''(The berserk Jojo suddenly pushes the Professor, causing his hand to smash into a container of Chemical X, which pours into the formula, causing an explosion which results in the creation of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) NC (vo): The monkey spills Chemical X into the mix and...well, you've seen the opening. (A stunned Professor looks at the three girls, who are all smiling at him. NC becomes creeped out) NC: 'Don't look at them too long. I think... ''(Blossom's eyes are shown in close-up with added-in moving white eyes in the middle) 'NC (vo): '...The Ring ''video is in their eyes. ''(The Professor leaps back in shock when Blossom says "Hi" to him) 'NC (vo): '''Yeah, like many viewers say, their look can be a little night terror-esque, but their cute personalities do shine through the more he interacts with them. ''(An excited Professor quickly goes out to get gifts for the girls) 'Professor (Tom Kane): '''I can't believe it. I wanted to make some kids that I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn, maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! '''NC: '''It's nice knowing the motivation after he did the motivational thing. ''(Upon coming back with gifts, the Professor discovers that the girls have powers, including being able to fly) 'NC (vo): '''He quickly finds out that they have superpowers. ''(The camera focuses on the destroyed bottle of Chemical X, as the Professor realizes the cause of the girls' powers) ''Thank God for this slow pan over to Chemical X, or else we never would have found out what did it. '''NC: '''Except for...the other times... '''NC (vo): '...you focused on it, and the fact that it's repeated over and over in the show's opening credits. 'NC: '''I think kids can connect the dots. ''(As the Professor proudly watches the girls flying, Jojo, hiding behind a machine and having an enlarged brain and green skin, looks at them with growing anger and stalks away) 'NC (vo): '''But the ''(Dubbed with an audio from ''Robot Chicken) ''stupid monkey ''(Normal) ''was affected, too, and abandons them for the time being. ''(The girls and the Professor are shown painting and setting up the girls' new bedroom) ''The girls help the Professor do everyday things like paint their room, bring in toys, and even put in some windows. '''Professor: ''(looking at a wall) I could see some windows. I'll call a contractor tomor-- ''(The smiling girls' eyes suddenly turn red) NC: ''(freaked out) Bet you didn't know Satan soul ate at everything nice! ''(The shot of the girls smiling and their red eyes is shown with close-ups and demonic music) NC (vo; in a devilish voice): 'You will bow to Beelzebub and his minions of death, and also feed us ''(image of...) ''Cookie Crisp before bedtime. The dog is cute! ''(The girls use their laser eyes to create three circled windows in their room) 'NC (vo): '''It looks like their laser eyes make the windows, and all this oddness tires them out. So they're put to bed, while the Professor comes across a picture they drew. ''(After putting the girls to bed, the Professor looks and smiles at a drawing of himself and the girls. Fact: That drawing was a winner of a contest to see which fans' PPG drawing gets put in the movie) '''NC: ''(looking confused and annoyed) Okay, the PG promised me ''(A close-up of the film's rating on the DVD cover is shown) ''non-stop frenetic animated action, which sounds more like a critic quote than a warning, but you come through on what my parental guidance is required! ''(A poster of the film is shown with a critic quote from Magazine Monthly, "Non-stop frenetic animated action") (The next day, the Professor takes the girls to school at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten) NC (vo): 'The next day, he takes them to school, and they're introduced to their teacher, Ms. Keane. ''(The girls look at all the children in the classroom. One boy, shown in close-up and having big eyes, approaches them) 'Boy: '''Hey, you wanna play? ''(NC screams at the sight of the boy, who is shown again with an image of Buffalo Bill from ''Silence of the Lambs in his eyes)'' 'NC (vo): '''Why does every kid's eyes look like Buffalo Bill should be staring down them? '''Professor: '''Do you think they'll be okay? 'Cause they're really special, I mean, ''really special. '''NC: (as Ms. Keane)' '''Don't worry. We take all kinds of kids. ''(One kid is shown to be wearing glasses and having a frozen happy expression) NC (vo): 'That one in the corner, for example, hasn't blinked in days. '''NC: '''It...still haunts my soul. '''NC (vo): '''The kids seem to fit in fine, until they play a game of tag. ''(Outside, the girls see various kids playing tag and become confused. One girl suddenly appears and taps Bubbles on the arm, shocking her) 'Girl: '''Tag, you're it! '''Bubbles (Tara Strong): '''Oh, no! I've been infected! ''(One boy, Mitch Mitchelson, approaches them) '''Mitch (Tom Kenny): ''(in a raspy voice)'' 'All right, what's goin' on here? '''NC: '''Boy, Popeye's testicles dropped at an early age. '''NC (vo): '''The kids show the girls how to play, and they take it...well, a little too seriously. ''(Buttercup chases after Blossom and Bubbles; they all reveal they have powers by running extremely fast. Buttercup eventually reaches Bubbles and pushes her, causing her to careen out of control) 'Buttercup (E.G. Daily): '''TAG! YOOOOOOUUUUUU'RE IT! ''(Bubbles crashes into the school wall. Solemn piano music plays as NC removes his hat and a caption is shown saying, "Bubbles - Saturday-Monday". The girls take their game of tag out of the school and straight towards the city of Townsville) 'NC (vo): '''Bubbles recovers and the girls use their superpowers to play the game, destroying chunks of the neighborhood. ''(Blossom runs through the city while moving left and right in a fast pace) 'NC: '''Well, the video game's designed. ''(The shot of Blossom running through the city is shown with a video game health and achievement bar) ''What other merchandise do we have to make? ''(We see several footage of the girls playing tag around the city, with their powers of flight and speed accidentally causing massive damage to the city) 'NC (vo): '''So, okay, while this is a cute idea, it goes on a little long. Like, a lot of little long. The whole tag sequence from beginning to end is nine minutes. Nine minutes! ''(The famous car chase scene from ''The Matrix Reloaded ''is shown) ''It's like imagining one of those pointless fight scenes in ''The Matrix Reloaded, except to make it even more pointless, they're just playing tag. (A fight scene with Morpheus and the Twins is shown) 'NC (vo; as both Morpheus and the Twins): '''You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. You're it. ''(Cut to a later scene with Morpheus facing the Twins) '''NC (vo; as Morpheus):'' What if I told you...you're it! ''(We see a brief shot of Morpheus dodging something, then we see a large explosion, which kills the Twins) '' '''NC (vo; as the Twins): '''Cheater! ''(Back to the tag sequence) NC (vo): '''Granted, the action is kind of creative, but there's no conflict outside of people just want them to stop playing tag. As a superhero movie, even for kids, that's not especially exciting. '''NC: ''(smiles) This makes me laugh, though. ''(The scene cuts to inside a rather swank-looking home high above the city, where a smooth-talking gentleman is wooing a young lady. In the background outside, a car is hurtling towards the room's full-wall windows) Smooth-Talking Man: 'You know, I've got a nice car. ''(The scene immediately cuts to show the Professor in his car, who watches in shock as the car smashes through the house's window) 'NC: '''I'll just assume by that lack of screaming, both people are dead. ''(Solemn piano music plays again as NC again takes his hat off while a caption is shown saying, "Horny Man - 1973-2002, Horny Woman - 1976-2002". The girls continue playing tag, while flying through buildings and creating a large wave in the road, sending various cars flying into the air) 'NC: '''The funny thing is, ''Man of Steel fans somehow interpret this as saving the city. (Witnessing all the destruction from his office is the Mayor of Townsville, who immediately walks out of his office in a hurry while sending his assistant Miss Bellum and other men to his side, only for the Mayor to instead walk towards a pickle cart shop nearby Townsville Hall) 'NC (vo): '''The Mayor of Townsville sees the destruction, and...in an almost minute-and-a-half buildup to a joke... '''NC: '''They like to play the long game in this. '''NC (vo): '...he gets a pickle instead of responding to the violence. 'NC: '''Back when a politician doing that almost sounded silly. ''(The camera switches back and forth between the continually tagging girls and the Mayor, slowly bringing the pickle towards his mustachioed lips) 'NC: '''Ah, that classic "Mayor slowly putting pickle closer to his mouth while three girls destroying the city quickly rush towards you". I don't care how long you take to film it. The routine is timeless. ''(The girls finally crash into the pickle cart shop in a huge explosion that blasts everyone backwards. The Professor catches the girls and takes them home) '''NC (vo): '''The girls eventually crash into him, and the Professor runs into the girls, finally taking them home. '''Professor: ''(carrying the girls to their bedroom) Three little girls had a very busy day today. Well, I'm glad you had so much fun, because tomorrow will be a busy day, too. '''NC: '(as the Professor)' '''We're going to explain to "truthers" why what you did wasn't planned by the government. '''Professor: '(speaking with the girls in their bed) ''It's your superpowers. I don't think you should use them in public anymore. Just give Townsville a little time to understand your specialness. '''NC: '''We're gonna try and beat ''Frozen to this, but the ear worm we have is a literal ear worm. (Two images, one of a young Elsa from ''Frozen and the other of a Godzilla-esque monster from the TV show, are shown)'' Professor: 'People often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique. '''Blossom (Catherine Cavadini): '''That's silly. '''Professor: '''Well, I think so, too. '''NC: '''Oh, and you...blew shit up! Kind of a legit reason to get mad! ''(Newspapers are shown reporting the incident with the headline "Freaky Bug-Eyed Weirdo Girls Broke Everything". The next day, the girls go back to school to see that their classroom is in tatters and in the middle of construction, and Ms. Keane and the students are either uneasy or angry to see the girls) '''NC (vo): '''The news spreads through town, and the next day, the kids are not greeted with much warmth. '''Ms. Keane (Jennifer Hale): ''(shouting through all the construction noise) THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION! ''(A construction board falls on top of the girls' heads, as a construction worker above them yells at them) Construction worker: 'Dang it! You done darn broke my board! Flangdangling consarnder! '''NC: '''Well, that PG rating did not include Yosemite Sam language. ''(The Professor is shown being confronted by the Mayor, Miss Bellum, and an angry mob, and arrested by the police, leaving the girls stranded outside the school) '''NC (vo): '''The Professor is brought in for questioning, leaving the girls alone after school. '''Blossom: ''(trying to reassure a crying Bubbles and an annoyed Buttercup) He probably just got held up, or maybe the car broke, or maybe he just forgot, or... ''(Bows her head down) ...maybe he hates us. NC: 'And here I thought Ed Helms was the worse thing to happen to tag. ''(The poster for the 2018 film ''Tag is shown)'' (The girls watch several TVs showing news reports and shows talking about the incident. One TV shows a reporter interviewing two rock fans whose van had crashed. An image of Ron Jeremy is shown next to the rock fan that resembles Jeremy) 'NC (vo): '''As more news spreads about them, shocking even Mini-Ron Jeremy, the girls feel like outcasts. ''(The girls' moods are crushed even further upon witnessing the negative news reports) 'NC: '''Don't worry. The invention of social media will balance everything out. ''(The girls sadly walk through the dark city, walking past all the destruction their tag game has caused) 'NC (vo): '''There is something I like about them not using their powers to go home, realizing what it's like to be a normal person living through their destruction. ''(The girls are confronted in an alley by the other recurring villains from the show, the Gangrene Gang) ''Things get even more intense when they're stopped by a local gang. ''(The gang's leader, Ace, stares at the frightened girls, looking much more threatening and imposing than he was in the show) 'NC: '''You know, just because they got a new member doesn't mean the Gorillaz need to do crossovers. ''(Jojo suddenly appears and saves the girls by knocking the gang out with a trash can lid, before retreating into a dark bag as the girls try to talk with him) 'NC (vo): '''But they're saved by...oh, you know... ''(The famous scene of King Koopa saying "Monkey" from ''Super Mario Bros. ''is briefly shown) ''...and they follow him to a box he lives in. ''(Jojo speaks to the girls, though his eyes are only seen from inside the bag) 'Jojo (Roger L. Jackson): '''I dare not listen, for I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long. ''(A clip from ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode "One Krabs Trash", showing a fish skeleton of Smitty Werben Man Jensen speaking, is shown) '''Smitty: '''That's disgusting. '''Jojo: '''Because you are... ''(Reveals himself as lightning and thunder erupt) ''A FREAK?!! '''NC (vo): '''He says his name is Jojo and, like them, he's an outcast. Head's up, this is my favorite shot in the movie. '''Blossom: '''And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness. '''Buttercup: Yeah, you just gotta believe in yourself. (As the girls speak, an evil grin slowly grows over Jojo's face, seen only by his visible eyes and mouth) NC: ''(shivers uncomfortably) Not since Helena Bonham Carter has a monkey looked so creepy. ''(An image of Ari from 2001's ''Planet of the Apes is shown)'' NC (vo): 'So funny enough, the movie goes from a snail's pace to suddenly pretty damn fast when Jojo reveals his ideas and how the girls can help. ''(Jojo and the girls are shown standing next to Townsville's active volcano, while Jojo holds a device) 'Jojo: '''Jump in, take this device I built into the volcano. ''(Reveals a blueprint of his plan) ''Using my ideas and your powers, we will build the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place Machine. '''NC: '''Jesus! The Micro Machine guy took over as editor! ''(The girls use their powers to help Jojo build a new lair and machine on the top of the active volcano) 'NC (vo): '''They agree to help Jojo with his plan to repair the town, even though they don't understand what the machine they're making does. ''(Jojo and the girls visit the Townsville zoo) ''As a reward, he takes them to the zoo. But he seems to have other plans than just sightseeing. ''(As the girls pose for a photo next to a cage full of monkeys, Jojo makes the girls move away, then uses the camera to take a picture of a monkey's butt) 'NC: '''It's funny because butts. ''(Beat) ''I've always wanted to go to a commercial on that line. ''(And indeed, we go to a commercial. When we come back, we see Jojo, while taking pictures of all the monkeys in the zoo, has actually put tracking devices on each of their butts. Bubbles notices a rattle and attempts to return it to the family that dropped it) 'NC (vo): '''So after putting darts in all the monkeys at the zoo, Bubbles notices a baby dropped his toy. ''(The woman snatches the rattle off of Bubbles' hand and walks away, ungrateful) 'Woman: '''I thought the zoo kept ''all the animals in cages. '''NC: ''(shocked beyond belief) Damn, bitch! ''(Beat) ''I don't have any other jokes, it's just...damn, bitch! '''Jojo: 'of you, deafen yourselves to their heartless words. NC: '''And now it's time to play, "Dude, that's totally got another meaning." '''Jojo: '''They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever. '''NC: '''Dude, that's totally got another meaning. '''Blossom: Do you think they'll be surprised? Jojo: Oh, yeah. NC: '''Dude, that's totally got another meaning. '''Buttercup: You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag? Jojo: No. NC: '''Dude, that's totally got another meaning! '''Bubbles: Will they love us? Jojo: (pausing) Yes. NC: 'Okay, well, that's more for just not telling the truth, but I am gonna play that with this clip. '''Jojo: '''Would I lie to you? ''(A shot of Dark Helmet's father disguise from ''Spaceballs is briefly shown. We see the girls arrive home to find the Professor being thrown back into the house by the police)'' 'NC (vo): '''The cops drop the Professor back home as Jojo starts his evil plan, transporting all of the monkeys from the zoo to his lair. ''(In his lair, Jojo activates his machine, transporting all of the monkeys from the zoo into all of his liquid-filled cages. Jojo then pushes a button that causes green lights to appear) '''NC: ''(scared) Green! Nothing good in a lair is ever green! ''(All of the monkeys begin getting shocked by Jojo's machine, making all their brains enlarged. One monkey is shown having sparks of electricity sparking toward its butt) NC: ''(unamused) Thank you again for that, movie. ''(Beat) ''Do you want to talk about something? ''(The next day, the girls wake up the Professor and begin flying to Townsville, while in the city, Jojo, wearing his villain outfit, sets loose his army of monkeys to attack the city and its citizens) NC (vo): 'Their brains all seem to grow, as the next morning, both the kids and Jojo prepare for their big day. The girls think they're gonna help the town, but they accidentally caused the apocalypse. Oops. '''NC: '''Jojo then gives the best introduction to a new name since the Artist Formally Known as Prince. '''Jojo: '''The hobo formally known as Jojo is no mo'. From this day forward, I shall be known as...'MOJO JOJO!! NC: ''(chuckles) That's so funny, I totally glanced over that there's two weird focuses on butts in that shot. ''(One monkey is shown attacking a man; both of their butts are shown) ''Again, movie, you want to talk about something? ''(The girls begin pleading to a stunned Professor) Blossom: ''(to the Professor) Please believe us. '''Professor: '(bowing his head down in sadness) ''I don't know who to believe. ''(The girls gasp in shock) ''I thought you were good. '''NC: '''Et tu, Professe? ''(Dejected, the girls blast off into space) Girls: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!! ''(Mojo Jojo is shown announcing his intent to rule the Earth, until the ape army, now as intelligent and evil as Mojo is, begin concocting their own plans to rule and terrorize Townsville) 'NC (vo): '''But Mojo Jojo finds out his minions want to be in charge instead of him. ''(A large barrel appears and opens, and an army of gibbon monkeys appear and reveal their plot against the city in the same manner of the Barrel of Monkeys toy) '''Go-Go Patrol: For we, the Go-Go Patrol, as brothers-in-arms, are linking to form a chain of command that will reach out and take hold of your world! (We are shown a chimp with large eyes and a crazy look on its face holding a pair of cymbals, while moving sporadically like a toy. NC is freaked out at the sight of this chimp) Cha-Ching: I, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, cymbal-ize chaotic calamity! (We then cut to a proboscis monkey, who is dancing with a large array of banana peels lying before him) Hacha Chacha: My name is Hacha Chacha, and here is my schpiel... NC: ''(still freaked out) I don't remember getting high, but...I'm clearly high. ''(All various monkeys are each shown saying "I!" in an extremely quick fashion) NC: 'Well, I think it was brave to have the makers of ''Dexter's Lab do the Pink Elephants scene in Tim Burton's Dumbo. (The poster of the 2019 live-action remake of ''Dumbo is shown) It's probably gonna be better than what we really get. ''(The film cuts to several asteroids floating in a black-and-white space) 'NC (vo): '''Meanwhile, on...Planet Artsy Cutaway... '''NC: '''You're ''Powerpuff Girls, not Tree of Life! (On one asteroid, the girls are shown moping and doping and arguing with each other) 'NC (vo): '...the girls seem to sit on a...I'll just say it, I have no idea what. Maybe it's the debris of the town flown into space, maybe it's where Marvin the Martian lives, maybe it's all the sets to the Superman sequels they're never gonna make. But whatever it is, they try to figure out what to do. (A sad Blossom silently looks upwards at Earth in the distance. Her eyes water and she collapses into her arms in silent crying) 'NC: '''What is this? A Swedish expressionist film? Just punch shit! ''(The girls hear all the chaos going on in Townsville, and it takes the yell of the Professor when Mojo grabs him for them to fly back to the city and try to save the citizens as the city is still being attacked by the monkeys) 'NC (vo): '''But they hear the Professor cry in pain, despite the fact that he was kind of the reason they were up there to begin with, and they rush back to save him. On the way, they find they can save other people, too. ''(Buttercup and Bubbles are shown saving a woman) 'Buttercup: '''Hey, what about...? '''Woman: '''The dog! ''(A raging river is raging around the town. A sloth-like, Japanese Macaque monkey, Hota Wota, is shown pushing the Talking Dog into the river) '''NC: ''(smiles) That's my cat's favorite scene. You should see the look on his face. ''(Doug's new cat, Chaplin, is briefly shown) ''That's the face he makes. ''(After trying to save the Talking Dog dozens of times but keeping getting into danger, eventually being held hostage by a large gorilla with metal gloves, Rocko Socko, Buttercup finally loses it and punches Rocko, defeating him. This causes Blossom to realize they can use their powers to fight the monkeys) NC (vo): 'But Buttercup punches one of them and they get an idea. ''(Blossom kick-stomps a large monkey tank, destroying it and knocking it over. The girls stand, ready to fight, as various flying monkeys that Bubbles had just defeated as well rain down around them) 'Blossom: '''Come on, girls! Let's put an end to this gorilla warfare! '''NC: '''Violence! That's what'll save the day! ''(Beat) ''We had to do so many PSAs to balance this out. '''NC (vo): '''Wait, that's not a thing when this was made? '''NC: '''Oh, good! Just blow shit up to blow shit up. ''(The girls battle against the monkeys, defeating all of them in various ways with their powers) 'NC: '''I'll just say it. It's really weird, but really awesome to see this much animated violence in a kids' film again. '''NC (vo): '''I don't think I've seen this much hand-drawn explosion-punching for children since [[G.I. Joe: The Movie|''G.I. Joe: The Movie]]. (The girls are shown beating up all the monkeys in quick fashion. We are also shown clips of an action scene in ''Hot Shots: Part Deux with the two captions, "Equal to: RoboCop" and "Bloodiest movie ever". The girls are then shown confronting Mojo Jojo, who is holding the Professor hostage. Intent on "taking extreme measures", Mojo uses the machine to grow himself into a giant, and begins rampaging through the city)'' '''NC (vo): '''They go to save the Professor from Mojo Jojo, but he turns himself into a giant because...eh, giants are cool. '''Mojo Jojo: ''(wearing the top of Townsville Hall on his head and standing on top of the building)'' 'Mojo Jojo...'SHALL BE KING! ''(Raises his fists triumphantly)'' NC: 'Well, somebody's found a new beer label. ''(The image of Mojo declaring himself king is shown with the caption "Monkey Apocalypse IPA") '' ''(The girls fight against Mojo in one final battle) 'NC (vo): '''The girls, of course, try to stop him, leading to even more fun action. ''(Mojo gains the upper hand by grabbing the girls, and climbs up a tall building while speaking to them) 'Mojo: '''Try to destroy me?! ''(Shows the girls a room in the building filled with people; many of them look like animators) ''For ''them?! The ones who hated you? '''NC (vo; as Mojo): '''The ones who are clearly artists and writers trying to get their faces in the picture? '''NC: ''(normal) I haven't looked that up or anything, but look at them! '''NC (vo): '''It's clearly drawn by people who have a sense of humor about how they look. ''(Mojo climbs up to the top of the building while saying that the world is filled with people who hate them and they should rule together) Mojo: 'Join me. ''(Upon hearing those words, the girls slowly become angry, before breaking free from Mojo's grasp) '''Girls: NO!!! NC: 'Well, that's a shock. I really thought they were gonna join him. Do you think these are ''Mission: Impossible twists? (The girls finally defeat Mojo and push him off the building, where he lands straight onto a vial that the Professor created as an antidote to Chemical X, shrinking him back down to normal size. The girls consider using the antidote themselves to get rid of their powers, until the Mayor and a mob of grateful citizens show up to apologize to the girls and thank them) 'NC (vo): '''They defeat him, just as the Professor comes up with an antidote to shrink him down. The girls even have a chance to take away their powers, but the town wants them to keep them. '''Ms. Keane: '''That was super! '''Man: '''Amazing! '''Woman: '''Fantastic! '''Talking Dog: '''Thank you. ''(Cut to a clip from ''Family Guy ''episode "Brian in Love", showing Peter and Brian sitting at a bar) 'Peter: '''Oh, my God! You can talk! ''(Brian looks at Peter silently. Back to the film, showing the ending as the girls become Townsville's newest saviors, protecting the city from all sorts of danger) 'NC (vo): '''So the town loves them now and lets them fight evil whenever it lurks. ''(The standard heart closing screen from the show comes up, and the girls appear in their formation) '''Narrator: The Powerpuff Girls! Hey, that's a good name for them. I like that. Wonder if they will. I'll run it by them. NC: ''(as Narrator) I mean, I was gonna go with Creepy Sperm Dolls, but I guess that works, too. ''(Footage of the film plays once more as NC goes to his final thought) NC (vo): ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' has a strange problem of taking itself too seriously, which is fine if you want to try something new, but it needed a more complex story with twists and emotions. When the action and comedy does get going, though, it is kind of fun. It’s not as fast or creative as the show, but the upped production value does make it nicer to look at, especially for a time period when this kind of style just wasn’t seen in movies. Nowadays, this simplistic style with fast action is all over the place, but back then, this was pretty rare. So I guess you could argue, on a technical level, it was a little ahead of its time. As a movie, though, it’s alright. I would have liked it if it was a bit more clever in its writing, but it still felt big enough to be more than just an extended episode. Fly on in and check it out for yourself. 'NC: '''I mean... ''(Sighs) ''...it's gotta be better than next week's movie. ''(A T-Rex roar is heard, but NC doesn't show enthusiasm) ''What are your thoughts on that, Chaplin? ''(Doug's cat, Chaplin, is shown again) ''I think that face says it all. ''(The credits roll, followed by the Channel Awesome logo) Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts Category:NC Mini-Reviews Category:Warner Bros Category:Editorials Category:Nostalgia Critic